Medical devices are implanted in human bodies for monitoring physiological conditions, diagnosing diseases, treating diseases, or restoring functions of organs or tissues. Examples of such implantable medical devices include cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices such as pacemakers and cardioverter/defibrillators, neural stimulators, neuromuscular stimulators, drug delivery devices, and biological therapy devices. In various applications, due to anatomical and/or other practical considerations, an implantable medical device may be placed in a location within a patient's body that is remote from a target region for sensing a signal and/or delivering a therapy. Therefore, an implantable lead may be used to couple the implantable medical device to the target region. For example, an implantable pacemaker may be implanted subcutaneously in the pectoral area and electrically coupled to the heart via one or more implantable leads. The one or more implantable leads and the implantable pacemaker may be connected after they have been at least partially placed in the body during the implantation procedure performed by a physician. To ensure proper delivery of therapy, there is a need to provide a reliable connection between the implantable medical device and each implantable lead.